God of Sacred Gear
by CloNingHart
Summary: Apa jadinya jika tim DxD gagal melindungi dunia dari kiamat yang disebabkan oleh Trihexa dan hanya menyisakan Rias dan Akeno? Mereka berdua dipindahkan ke dunia lain oleh Ajuka dengan membawa 10 Sacred Gear. Dan apa jadinya jika Naruto, anak yang tak dianggap oleh penduduk desa mewarisi ke-10 Sacred Gear itu?/Fic pengganti fic Devil of Gambler!


**A/N:** Maaf sebelumnya karena aku menggantikan fic **Devil of Gambler** dengan fic baru. Maaf kalau misalnya cerita ini jelek, harap maklum karena aku AUTHOR BARU!

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Summary:** Apa jadinya jika tim DxD gagal melindungi dunia dari kiamat yang disebabkan oleh Trihexa dan hanya menyisakan Rias serta Akeno? Mereka berdua dipindahkan ke dunia lain oleh Ajuka dengan membawa sepuluh Sacred Gear. Dan apa jadinya jika Naruto, anak yang tak dianggap oleh penduduk desa mewarisi kesepuluh Sacred Gear itu?

 **Warning:** Semi-Canon, Out of Character, Godlike Naru! Smart Naru!

 **.**

 **.**

 **God of Sacred Gear © CloNingHart**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Pindah Dunia**

Hamparan tanah tandus dan mayat-mayat yang berserakan di mana-mana menjadi saksi bisu akan sejarah dunia yang paling kelam. Dunia telah berada di ujung tanduk akibat kebangkitan sang makhluk malapetaka, Trihexa. Mereka yang menginginkan kelangusan hidup ikut bertarung, namun tidak ada satupun makhluk yang bisa menyaingi kekuatan besar Trihexa. Akibatnya semua populasi makhluk hidup punah kecuali beberapa orang. Ya, beberapa orang yang jatuh terduduk sambil melihat makhluk raksasa dengan nama Trihexa berjalan perlahan menuju tempat mereka. Pakaian mereka lusuh dengan bercak darah di mana-mana. Mereka adalah Rias, Akeno, dan Ajuka, orang-orang yang masih diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati oksigen.

"Tamatlah kita." Gumam Akeno dengan mata menatap takut pada makhluk menyeramkan tidak jauh di depannya.

Rias, gadis berambut merah panjang itu menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan disaat seperti ini. Menyerah adalah satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ia lakukan. Bulir bening keluar dari mata Rias.

"Jangan cepat menyerah!"

Rias dan Akeno terkejut tatkala mendengar seruan dari satu-satunya pemimpin ras iblis yang masih tersisa. Mereka memandang Ajuka yang memasang wajah serius meskipun dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

Ajuka menatap Rias dan Akeno bergantian. "Aku memiliki sebuah teknik sihir perpindahan dunia. Tapi hanya terbatas untuk dua orang. Rias, Akeno, kalian berdua akan kupindahkan ke dunia lain dan bawa sepuluh cincin akik ini." Kata Ajuka sambil menyerahkan kesepuluh cincin akik berbeda warna. Cincin itu adalah wujud dari **Sacred Gear** yang telah dimodifikasi bentuknya. Sacred Gear itu adalah warisan dari pejuang yang telah gugur di medan perang, berharap suatu saat nanti Sacred Gear itu akan berguna.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan anda-"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku! Lagi pula aku tidak akan mungkin bertahan setelah memakai teknik itu karena seluruh tenagaku akan terkuras habis. Rias, Akeno, kalian adalah satu-satunya keturunan dari dunia ini yang harus tetap hidup." Kata Ajuka cepat yang memotong ucapan keturunan terakhir Gremory.

Rias dan Akeno terdiam membisu, tidak tahu harus menyetujui atau menolak. Lagi pula semangat hidup mereka sudah turun drastis sejak melihat bagaimana Trihexa menghancurkan dunia. Ajuka meyakinkan kedua gadis itu bahwa di dunia sana pasti mereka akan memiliki semangat hidup lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian Rias dan Akeno mengangguk tanda mereka setuju untuk dipindahkan ke dunia lain.

"Bersiap-siaplah!" Kata Ajuka lalu mulai merapal mantranya dan berkonsentrasi mengendalikan energi sihir yang tersisa di tubuhnya.

 **[Astaroth: New World]**

Muncul lingkaran sihir besar berwarna hijau khas keluarga Astaroth di bawah kaki Rias dan Akeno. Perlahan tubuh mereka mulai bersinar terang dan mengurai menjadi partikel cahaya. Sesaat sebelum mereka benar-benar berpindah dunia, Ajuka memberikan benda terakhirnya berupa pedang kuat yang dijuluki sebagai rajanya pedang suci, _**Caliburn**_.

Ajuka menghela nafas lega setelah memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Rias dan Akeno telah berpindah dunia. Ia lalu menatap sosok Trihexa yang tinggal 10 meter di depannya.

"Selamat tinggal."

* * *

Jauh di dunia lain, tepatnya di desa bernama Konohagakure, terlihat seorang bocah berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan di tengah gelapnya malam sambil menangis. Bocah itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang usianya kini memasuki 10 tahun. Pakaiannya lusuh, terdapat bercak darah di sudut bibirnya. Dapat dipastikan bahwa ia mengalami kekerasan fisik.

"Hiks hiks hiks … k-kenapa aku selalu dipukuli?" Gumam Naruto sesekali tersendu. Langkahnya pelan karena kedua kakinya mengalami memar yang cukup banyak.

Naruto tidak tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya, ia sendirian sejak awal. Yang Naruto tahu hanya sejak ia lahir ia sudah dipandang benci oleh hampir seluruh penduduk desa. Naruto tidak tahu alasannya kenapa, ada yang menyebutkan bahwa di dalam tubuhnya terdapat seekor monster menyeramkan yang telah menghancurkan desa Konoha beberapa tahun lalu.

Beruntung jalan yang dilalui oleh Naruto sepi sehingga tidak ada lagi yang menganggunya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat ke apartemen dan tidur.

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika melihat sebuah cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul beberapa meter di depannya. Anak pirang itu lalu mendekati cahaya yang perlahan-lahan memunculkan dua orang dan sebuah pedang.

"S-siapa mereka berdua?" Gumam Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia melihat dua gadis yang kira-kira berumur 12 tahunan. Pakaiannya sangat lusuh dan besar. Naruto juga menatap heran pada pakaian yang mereka pakai, pakaian itu sangat aneh dan tidak pernah ditemui di toko baju manapun.

"Apakah aku harus menolong mereka?" Gumam Naruto lagi karena ragu. Bayang-bayang penduduk yang menyakitinya menjadi alasan kuat kenapa ia berpikir ulang untuk menolong kedua gadis itu. Apakah mereka salah satu dari _orang-orang itu?_

Naruto mengambil langkah lagi dan ia kaget ketika menginjak sebuah cincin akik berwarna hijau terang. Beberapa cincin terlihat berserakan. Ia mengambil cincin akik berwarna hijau itu lalu dipandangnya dalam-dalam. Ada perasaan kuat yang mendorongnya untuk memakai cincin itu. Naruto tidak tahu dari mana dorongan yang ia rasakan. Perasaan di hatinya terus mendesak Naruto agar memakai cincin itu.

Akhirnya setelah bergejolak batin, Naruto memakai cincin itu di tangan kiri jari kelingking. Sesaat kemudian muncul pedaran hijau yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. perlahan-lahan luka di tubuh anak pirang itu sembuh. Naruto menatap kaget cincin akik yang dipakainya.

"H-hebat." Gumam Naruto, ia lalu menatap kedua gadis yang pingsan di depannya. Naruto lalu merentangkan kedua tangan kepada kedua gadis tersebut. Mulai berkonsentrasi untuk memunculkan pedaran hijau seperti tadi.

Setelah lima menit berkonsentrasi akhirnya muncul pedaran hijau yang menyelimuti kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu. Naruto berhasil menyembuhkan luka mereka namun mereka masih pingsan. Sepertinya ia harus membawa kedua gadis tersebut ke apartemennya.

Naruto membawa kedua gadis itu beserta kesepuluh cincin akik dan pedang.

* * *

Pagi hari menjelang di desa Konohagakure, burung berkicau ria seakan menjadi alarm untuk membangunkan orang-orang yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Di sebuah apartemen sederhana Naruto, terlihat dua gadis yang sedang tertidur di kasur. Tidak lama kemudian mereka mulai menggeliat tanda hendak bangun. Orang pertama yang membukakan mata adalah Rias Gremory, gadis bersurai merah panjang.

"Di mana aku?" Gumam Rias melihat atap apartemen, ia bangkit dan melihat ke sekitar. Rias yang menyadari Akeno di sampingnya berusaha membangunkan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah Akeno sadar, ia bertanya hal yang sama seperti Rias. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan menampilkan Naruto yang masuk.

"Nee-san sudah bangun ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum ceria.

Rias yang melihat anak kecil menghampirinya mulai bertanya, "Sebenarnya kami di mana?"

"Kalian sekarang berada di apartemenku. Aku menemukan kalian muncul di dalam cahaya aneh dan pingsan dengan beberapa luka. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menymbuhkan luka kalian." Jawab Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Menyembuhkan? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Akeno penasaran.

"Dengan ini," Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah cincin akik berwarna hijau yang terpasang indah di jari kelingkingnya.

Rias dan Akeno seketika menatap kaget ke arah cincin akik itu.

"K-kau menyembuhkan kami dengan cincin itu? Apa kau bisa mengendalikannya?" Tanya Rias masih dengan mata membulat.

"Tentu saja. Tapi pada awalnya aku kesulitan." Jawab Naruto. "Oh ya, aku belum tahu nama kalian. Hmm … aku harus memanggil apa?"

"Namaku Rias Gremory, terima kasih karena sudah menolong kami."

"Namaku Himejima Akeno, salam kenal."

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal juga Akeno-nee, Rias-nee." Naruto berkata riang sambil mendekati Rias dan Akeno. "Aku sudah membersihkan tubuh kalian dan mengganti baju dengan bajuku. Yah meskipun bajuku hampir tidak muat di tubuh kalian."

Rias dan Akeno saling pandang untuk sesaat, mereka lalu melihat ke bawah. Benar, pakaian Kuoh Academy tidak melekat di tubuh mereka, yang ada hanya pakaian ketat berwarna orange cerah.

"Mou~ Naruto-kun tidak sopan melihat tubuh kami ketika kami pingsan. Itu tidak baik dilakukan oleh anak kecil kepada remaja seperti kami." Kata Akeno sambil mencubit pelan hidung Naruto.

Naruto sedikit meringis, "Remaja? Umur Rias-nee dan Akeno-nee tidak berbeda jauh denganku. Jadi kalian berdua masih anak kecil."

"Hah?"

Naruto menunjuk cermin yang berada di lemari bajunya. "Coba lihat wajah kalian. Moe banget khas anak kecil."

Rias dan Akeno lalu mendekati cermin yang dimaksud Naruto. Mereka langsung kaget saat melihat tubuh dan wajah mereka yang mirip seperti gadis berumur 12 tahun.

"A-apakah ini efek dari perpindahan dunia?" Bisik Rias.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi biarlah, mungkin kita beruntung karena menjadi lebih mudah, nfufufu~"

Rias meraba-raba tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan pakaian ketat sehingga menampilkan lekuk tubuh yang masih dalam tahap proses itu. Beberapa lama meraba tubuh, perasaan Rias mulai tidak enak, ia lalu menatap Naruto yang masih seti tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Naruto-kun, di mana pakaian dalamku?"

"Apa yang Rias-nee maksud celana dalam dan benda aneh hmm … entah apa namanya itu?"

"Ya."

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah mencuci pakaian dalam Rias-nee bersama dengan pakaian yang lainnya. Pakaian Akeno-nee juga sama, sudah aku cuci semuanya." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum polosnya.

"Ara ara nfufufu~, sepertinya Naruto-kun berada di Surga sepanjang malam, bukan begitu?"

"Surga? Bukannya aku masih hidup? Jadi aku tidak mungkin berada di Surga." Bingung Naruto. Mana mungkin ia berada di Surga kalau masih hidup.

Yang dimaksud Akeno itu adalah surganya para lelaki. Ah~ sepertinya Naruto tidak akan tahu apa yang dimaksud Akeno.

Melihat kepolosan Naruto, Akeno mulai berpikiran hal yang tidak-tidak. "Naruto-kun," Panggil Akeno dengan nada yang … ah kalian pasti tahu.

"Apa Akeno-nee?"

"Bagaimana perasaan Naruto-kun ketika melihat tubuh telanjang kami berdua?" Tanya Akeno dengan nada sensual sambil mendekati Naruto dan mengelus dagunya pelan.

"Perasaanku biasa-biasa saja, hanya entah kenapa jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar kencang. Mungkin penyebabnya adalah kebelet pipis."

"Hmm, apa Naruto-kun selalu ingin pipis sepanjang malam?"

"Benar. Aku juga heran." Jawab Naruto polos.

Akeno melebarkan senyum jahilnya. Inilah detik-detik ketika ia akan menanyakan pertanyaan inti. "Apakah Naruto-kun selalu melihat-"

"Sudahlah Akeno, jangan menggoda Naruto-kun terus. Kau tahu, dia itu masih polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika pikiran mesummu itu menular pada Naruto-kun." Kata Rias dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Ara ara nfufufu~ sepertinya ada gadis kecil yang cemburu di sini."

"Sudah kubilang berhentilah menggoda."

"Baiklah."

Rias lalu menatap Naruto dengan senyum lembut. "Jangan dipikirkan pertanyaan Akeno-nee tadi oke?"

Meskipun ia bingung apa maksud Rias, Naruto hanya mengangguk saja. "Baiklah. Hampir lupa, kau sudah membuatkan tiga cup ramen. Ayo makan sama-sama." Kata Naruto yang langsung menarik tangan Rias dan Akeno menuju dapur.

Setelah kegiatan makan berlangsung, Rias menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai dunia baru ini. Naruto hanya menjawab apa yang ia tahu meskipun sedikit aneh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Rias. Gadis bersurai merah itu menanyakan tetang kondisi dunia ini, apa saja yang ada di dalamnya, dan masih banyak lagi yang tentunya tentang dunia ini. Informasi adalah hal yang terpenting diketahui saat berada di daerah tidak diketahui.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau tahu tentang cincin itu?" Tanya Akeno sambil menunjuk cincin yang dipakai Naruto.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

Akeno lalu menjelaskan tentang Sacred Gear pada Naruto dan ia juga memberi tahu bahwa cincin akik berwarna hijau yang dipakai oleh Naruto adalah perwujudan dari Sacred Gear **[Twilight Healing]**.

Setelah berbincang-bincang, Naruto pamit keluar karena harus ke Akademi Ninja. Rias dan Akeno memutuskan untuk diam di rumah.

* * *

2 hari berlalu, kedekatan Naruto dengan Rias dan Akeno semakin bertambah. Kedua gadis iblis itu memutuskan untuk menjadi Ninja agar bisa mencari uang. Mereka tidak mau terus bergantung pada uang yang Naruto miliki. Menjadi ninja di Konohagakure harus terlebih dahulu bersekolah di Akademi Ninja. Tapi ada beberapa pengecualian, Rias dan Akeno hanya perlu mengajukan keinginan mereka pada Hokage dan melakukan beberapa tes yang tentunya lebih berat dari tes kelulusan di akademi.

Naruto mengantarkan Rias dan Akeno menuju kantor Hokage, sepanjang perjalanan kedua gadis itu menatap heran pada para penduduk yang menatap Naruto benci. Mereka juga mendengar dengan jelas ejekan-ejekan yang dilontarkan pada Naruto meskipun suaranya bisik-bisik karena iblis memiliki pendengaran yang jauh lebih tajam dari pada manusia biasa.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa semua orang menatapmu seperti itu?" Bisik Rias.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti aku sudah dibenci sejak lahir."

Rias dan Akeno tersentak kaget dengan jawaban di samping mereka. Mereka ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tapi diurungkan karena melihat sorot mata Naruto yang menunjukkan kesepian.

Setelah sepuluh menit berjalan, mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang kantor Hokage lalu tanpa buang waktu segera menemui Sarutobi Hiruzen yang merupakan Sandaime Hokage atau Hokage ketiga.

"Jiji." Panggil Naruto riang, di belakangnya masuk Rias dan Akeno.

"Oh Naruto-kun, lama tak bertemu. Hmm, sepertinya kau membawa beberapa gadis cantik ke sini."

"Iya. Perkenalkan, yang ini namanya Rias-nee dan yang ini Akeno-nee. Mereka ingin menjadi Ninja."

"Hmm Rias, Akeno? Sepertinya tidak ada orang dengan nama seperti itu di sini. Apa kalian bukan penduduk Konoha?" Tanya Hiruzen sambil menatap Rias dan Akeno bergiliran.

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk. "Kami berasal dari desa terpencil yang jauh dari sini. Dan maksud kedatangan kami ke sini untuk mendaftarkan diri sebagai Ninja sekaligus penduduk Konoha. Apa boleh?" Tanya Rias.

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu besok kalian akan mengadakan tes untuk menjadi Ninja. Untuk sekarang kalian hanya perlu mengisi beberapa formulir agar sah menjadi penduduk Konoha."

"Terima kasih Hokage-sama."

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu tanpa terasa. Rias dan Akeno sudah sah menjadi Ninja dan penduduk Konoha. Mereka berdua menjadi Genin dengan tidak ada guru pembimbing. Artinya mereka berdua adalah Ninja independen atau berdiri sendiri. Mereka bebas mengambil misi yang mereka mau selama misi itu sesuai dengan pangkat Genin. Selama satu bulan ini juga Naruto sudah menganggap Rias dan Akeno sebagai kakak. Mereka juga tidak keberatan menjadikan Naruto sebagai adik angkat. Ah sepertinya kata 'tidak keberatan' kurang tepat, malah Rias dan Akeno berharap Naruto menjadi adik angkat mereka.

Selama satu bulan ini juga Naruto selalu berlatih Sacred Gear Twilight Healing di bawah bimbingan para kakaknya. Naruto sudah menguasai penuh Sacred Gear itu dalam waktu satu bulan. Ia juga beberapa kali berlatih menggunakan pedang.

Rias dan Akeno sampai di apartemen, Naruto sudah menyiapkan tiga cup ramen untuk makan malam. Untuk pakaian kedua gadis itu, mereka memakai seragam Kuoh Academy ditambah dengan sandal ninja dan satung tangan hitam. Dan jangan lupa ikat kepala Konoha yang bertengger manis di kepala Rias dan Akeno.

Naruto yang tadinya hendak menyambut kedatangan kedua kakanya dengan senyuman malah bingung setelah melihat raut wajah serius Rias dan Akeno.

"Naruto-kun, ada yang harus kau tahu dari kami." Kata Rias serius. Hubungan keluarga tidak boleh menyimpan rahasia apapun. Ini adalah waktunya untuk Naruto mengetahui yang sebenarnya tentang mereka berdua.

"Apa itu Rias-nee?" Bingung Naruto sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya kami adalah …," Ada jeda beberada detik di perkataan Rias. "Iblis."

"Hah … IBLIS?!"

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **A/N:** Maaf tiba-tiba mengganti cerita tanpa memberi tahu kalian. Semoga ini lebih menarik. Jujur, aku tidak menemukan alur yang tepat untuk cerita sebelumnya. Bahkan endingnya pun tidak ketemu. Tapi cerita baru ini sudah memiliki alur dan ending jelas, tersimpan rapi di otak.

Untuk masalah kesepuluh Sacred Gear, ada yang bisa menebak atau merekomendasikan? Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa daftar Sacred Gear yang cocok untuk Naruto tapi belum berjumlah sepuluh. Mungkin saran dari kalian semua akan membantu.

Oke, cerita ini memang mainstream di mana pertamanya _berpindah dunia_. Aku hanya berharap fanfic ini menarik dan enak dibaca. Words masih sedikit karena chapter satu adalah prolog.

Jika ada typo, sebutkan di mana letaknya ya!

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca ceritaku. Harap isi kolom review di bawah ini!

 **[27.10.2017]**


End file.
